


Old Question

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna asked Josh a very old question.





	Old Question

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Old Question  
Author: Hana  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Josh and Sam  
Archive: List Archives please.  
Disclaimers: Not mine. Borrowed them when AS wasn't looking.  
Spoiler: Not that I know of.  
Summary: Donna asked Josh a very old question.  
Feedback: Please do, please let me know what you think of it.  
Comments of all types are welcome and craved.  
Note: I beta-ed it myself, which means that there will be mistakes abound. The morning muse strikes again, and I am having a programmer's block. Don't know it's good or bad news if this develops into a trend... Anyway... I want to thanks everyone who has given me feedback for my last ficlet. Thank you very very much for your comments, thoughts and suggestions. They mean a lot to me.

**Old Question by Hana**

"Josh."

"Yeah, Donna?"

"If Sam and I both fell into the sea at the same time, who would you save?"

"Why would the two of you fall into the sea at the same time?"

"I don't know, maybe our boat sank or something and we fell into the sea. Who would you save?"

"But you know how to swim! Didn't you use to be on the swimming team in high school or something?"

"Synchronized swimming team, but it doesn't matter. Just answer the question."

"Well, I think it matters a lot. See, you are my assistant, and Sam is my best friend. However, if - "

"Stop dodging and answer my question! Who would you save if both of us fell into the sea at the same time?"

"Who fell into the sea?"

"Hey."

"Hey Sam, I was just asking Josh that if -"

"Donna. Can you get me the files from Senator Cole for the... thing?

Sam and I have some real discussions to do."

"Fine. But don't think you can get off that -"

"Yeah, whatever. And close the door behind you."

"So what's going on?"

"Donna wants to know who would I save, if both you and she fell into the sea at the same time."

"Ok."

"And for the record, I would throw her a life preserver and go save you."

"That's very sweet of you, Josh. But I know how to swim, as a matter of fact, I am a very good swimmer."

"Yeah, so is Donna."

"And you don't know how to swim."

"Yeah."

"You just like to hold onto me for whatever reason you can find, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. You know, I could teach you how to swim. Maybe next time when we go sailing."

"You mean you get to touch me all over the place while we are both wearing little more than nothing and I get to cling onto you whenever I like?"

"Something like that."

"Let's go sailing this weekend."

"It's twenty degrees outside."

"Damn it!"

"For the time being, we might be able to manage something in your tub.

It's really quite big..."

"Come on, what are we waiting for? Let's get some work done so that we can both get out of here as soon as possible. Where the hell are my files? Donna!"

~ Finis ~  



End file.
